


Jealousy

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Gore, M/M, Murder, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte





	Jealousy

Jim sighed, his breath showing in the cold november air. He, as he often was, was angry. Sebastian had decided it would be a brilliant idea to take a trip to France, and he ended up bringing someone back with him. He’d brought back Her. Jim growled slightly. He didn’t even know her name, hell, he could barely remember her face. All he knew was that ever since She came back, Sebastian was barely speaking to Jim anymore. Jim, after a few brief moments of contemplation, decided to have her assassinated. But not the basic, mundane, shot-to-the-head assassination. No, She deserved something special. Something fun. But above all, something that would take Seb back from her. He needed to put some flair into it, he needed Sebastian to be impressed. A shot to the her head would just push him away. Jim ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating what to do and how to go about doing it. Something with her eyes perhaps? No, too messy. They’d rot in a day. Anything involving her head would be too messy. Ribcage? Too difficult to remove. A foot? That’s just gross. He sat in his position for a few minutes, his eyes eventually flying open. He picked up his mobile phone. He called up one of his more trustworthy snipers, second only to Sebastian himself. He gave an order, she was to be shot and killed, but the corpse must be brought straight to Jim. He had plans for that girl. 

Sebastian wandered home, mumbling to himself. When he got inside, Jim was nowhere to be found. The sniper shuffled to his bedroom, and grinned upon seeing a small box with a red velvet ribbon tied to it sitting on his desk. Jim gave him small things sometimes. He tried not   
to read too much into it, it was just his ways. He undid the ribbon, ignoring the slight coppery smell wafting off of it. When the lid was gone, he nearly dropped the box in surprise. The box contained a hand, a real, human hand, and from the looks of it, it seemed like his girlfriend’s hand. There was a ring around her finger, one that wasn’t there before. Sebastian’s initials were expertly carved into it, and in similarly eerie manner, there was a question carved into the pink skin on the palm of the hand. The bloody, dripping words barely legible in their dried out, coagulated state.   
“Will you marry me? JM”


End file.
